The Cursed Twins
by SarahGraham1998
Summary: Years after there separation, an unfortunate event leads Kyo to meet his long lost twin sister Kat. Much like Kyo, Kat occupies a very similar personality barring the same burden. The curse of the Cat! Never having known of the existence of all the other zodiac members Kat experiences the zodiac lifestyle with class, sass, and fun filled adventures.


Hii guys it good to be back (: Hope y'all like the modified and re-vamped version of this story

Disclaimers; I do not own fruits Basket or it's one of a kind characters. I only own Katherine (Kyo's twin sister, The OC I invented.)

Shishou's P.O.V

There he was, as promised the man who abandoned Kyo when he needed him the most. "Hi..." said Kyo's birth father in a nervous tone.

"Hello." I replied as coldly and sternly as I cold glaring as I sat down across from him. He stared at the table for what seemed like forever as he nervously fiddled with his thumbs. I cleared my throat, getting his attention but no response.

Frustrated I snapped "Are you going to tell why I'm here or not"

He slowly looked up again and sighed "I have some pretty big new to share with you …"

"Go on. " I pushed

"Well…" he continued, "To be honest I'm not sure where to start. I have to tell you when you took in Kyo there was a lot I chose not to tell you. All things that I never really thought would be a problem until earlier today" he paused and looked up quickly trying to read my facial expressions. "You see, Kyo was not my only child. At birth he was actually a twin." I could feel my jaw drop slightly. How could this man hide such a big detail when I offered to take the burden of raising a child from him oh so many years ago? I could tell that he was getting more and more nervous. But yet he continued. "That's not the only thing I hid from you, you see being a twin and all the curse of the cat was kind of divided between the two of them. Katherine is also cursed. I knew Akito would sense the birth of at least one zodiac being born but I hoped he wouldn't figure out there was actually two of them. So I sent Katherine to live with my sister, who moved to America with her when she was born."

My mind was blown. In all my years I had never heard of the curse of the cat being divided in two separate human beings. "So why are you telling me all of this?" I asked confused on why he had suddenly let me in on this big secret.

"So what I am wondering is, you've been so good with Kyo, I was hopping you'd take in Katherine when she arrives tomorrow. Her aunt has passed on she will be receiving the news shortly and she will be told to pack her bags and come to Japan. Kazuma I can't make the same mistakes with her that I did with Kyo." He babbled.

I stared for a while observing his face to make sure that there was no hidden motive for all this. Coming up with nothing I finally sighed and announced "I don't see a problem, but however Kyo is still my main priority, I will discuss this with him first and make sure that he is okay with it all before making a decision."

"Kazuma, Thank you! Thank you so much! You will forever be a saint in my eyes"

Kyo's P.O.V

"Wow. This is a lot to take in all at once" I sighed scratching at the back of my head. I had a sister, and she was coming to live her with Shishou.

"Well what do you think Kyo? Do you want her to stay here?" Shishou questioned curiously. He was always looking out for me. He was the best version of a father I had ever had.

"Well we can't exactly let her stay with dad that enough to make anyone of us want to put a bullet in there head" I chuckled "She can stay here with you, I mean this whole thing is pretty cool. I kind of want to get to know her you know. She's pretty much going through exactly what I am going through except kind of worse because now she has to pack up and leave everything she has ever known and has to live with some creepy guy she's never met."

"Hey that was kind of uncalled for" Laughed Shishou. He knew I was kidding. I was always joking around with him. After a long pause Shishou stood up and announced "So now I guess there's only one thing to do."

"And that would be..."

"We must go get Tohru and get her to help us redesign one of those old rooms that we have in this place. We can't have your sister staying in one of those now can we" he laughed. We got up and walked towards the doors on are way to Shigure's house to pick up Tohru and tell her about are new addition to the family.

This could be an interesting few weeks yet!

Author's Note;

So how was that! There's plenty more to come if you liked it. I am planning on posting every two weeks. But let me know what you think and ideas that you may have. Please don't forget to R&amp;R


End file.
